


just you and me feeling the heat (even when the sun goes down)

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Mentions of Cancer, Modern David "Dave" Katz, Multi, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the breaking point of klaus' life was the day he was abducted by hazel and cha-cha.[klaus and dave go back to 2019 because klaus has an undefined ilness]
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	just you and me feeling the heat (even when the sun goes down)

All Number Four ever wanted was to be good for once in his life. Since he was already used to being given names such as disappointment or useless, he stopped escaping to his room and secretly being sad or expressing his reactions after someone yelled at his face. He was hiding his actual thoughts behind his sarcastic demeanor, which he had developed more recently. There was not much to think about.

Klaus was not someone to think about.

It had been years since he stopped believing he was someone important. How could he expect others to do so when he himself was not even valuing himself? He really was a bad person, always rebellious, and the one who always caught the irritated looks when he was out. The boy who was dreadfully afraid of his own power and never learned to control it. The boy who spent the last years of his life on the street in trashy hotels, which didn’t even have breakfast service, with the money of some merciful drug dealers, to survive the day. The boy that none of his four alive siblings did never wonder about. While living such a life, it wouldn't make sense to suddenly expect everything to be as one would wish.

The breaking point of Klaus' life was the day he was abducted by Hazel and Cha-cha.

That day, when he was tortured for hours and was forced to remain sober, he had many chances to think. In those moments when the voice of his dead brother, who stopped talking to him after a while in that quiet and poorly cleaned little wardrobe, did not fill his ears. He hadn't been that sober since he was sixteen, as said, and this allowed him to see dozens or even twenty ghosts at once. Before Klaus died alone in that room, he had an opportunity to escape before he could think of what he would do when he got out of there.

That briefcase. Klaus hoped to find money or something just worthy, but waking up suddenly in Vietnam was the last thing he could expect. The voices of a few soldiers shouting at him, the blood flowing from his body and the dirty blond man who seemed quite surprised at his sudden appearance; wearing that man’s loose, very loose army pants and being sent to the battlefield in an instant. His first day in Vietnam was now like a distant dream, and considering he barely remembered the names of those in the barrack, the only thing that occupied his memory was that confused, delightful tan skin and broad shoulders of a soldier who made him feel like he was elsewhere. Dave.

Klaus didn't get sleep on his first night in Vietnam. Considering that he was tortured to death the previous day, he should’ve been exhausted that night. But that didn't happen. What would he lose if he gave himself a new chance in a room full of people, who had no idea he was actually such a useless junkie? He spent hours thinking.

Klaus gave his first real kiss four days after he had met Dave (the classic name oddly suited him and described him), in a bar while they both were dead drunk. The next day, however, they both seemed to remember last night’s kiss that they shared, chasing each other's lips as they found time for more.

Dave made Klaus feel special. He was a man born in a very small town on 1939, the exact opposite of Klaus. Klaus' connection with his family was nonexistent —except for the last few days they got together because of this whole end of the world event, which he couldn't have actually managed to make a good impression on them, but who would care about the good impression? He would’ve preferred to be high as kite because of the drugs, rather than welcoming his siblings as a geography teacher with an only child, a thousand times actually—. Dave received a letter from his mother every two months, his eyes shining brightly at the short paragraph which was about his younger sister's first high school love. He used words that Klaus had never heard of in his daily life, he might have heard from his father when he had been making judgments on him at most. Dave kept telling Klaus how beautiful he was at every opportunity he could, as if he came from another world.

Klaus quit drugs in his third week in Vietnam (the fact that it was nearly impossible to find good stuff in the war atmosphere, of course, had a big effect of that), he also stopped drinking alchohol every opportunity he had in the second month. It wasn’t like recovering in an instant, since he hadn't quit anything completely, but he was preventing himself from them as much as possible. He didn't want Dave to know what a disappointment he was, he was trying to be good for him. Dave was comforting. There were still ghosts around, so many actually, but Dave seemed to have a natural understanding of Klaus. When the green-eyed male suddenly flinched, covered his ears, looked at the space with a weary expression, Dave knew that something was wrong right away. When Klaus hid his fears behind his meaningless phrases, Dave could see it with a supernatural power of his. Dave was supernatural. It was as if it was not Klaus with the specific powers, but him.

One morning they were shaken again in tiredness with the sound of an explosion they heard from outside.

Klaus felt uneasy while they were getting lined up in their soldier uniforms and heading to the battlefield. It was a weak feeling he had been feeling for the past week, making him unable to move his legs and seem like he would collapse to the ground at any moment. The soldier could not eat half the serving plate of his food which was already disgusting at the first place and began to throw everything up in pain. It was not withdrawals, it had been four months since he got his last drug, it was obviously some kind of sickness. Although Klaus was really craving for it, he couldn’t get any closer to Dave more than holding his hands, and he could see how much that affected the taller man.

"Klaus is not feeling okay." The soldier said quietly. “It's dangerous for him to come outside. Can you tolerate him for today?"

“Katz, are you crazy? We can't send him there in this situtaion anyway. I’ll talk to the commander, don’t you worry about it. Holy God, the poor boy turned so pale.” The chubby woman with red cheeks drew Klaus to her side quickly. “I know you’re probably wishing to stay with him but that’s surely not going to be allowed. But still, please don't be afraid. We will immadiately find out what’s going on with him.”

Dave gave her a relieved but anxious look, and then rushed out of the infirmary. When he came back, his lover was lying where he left him, with a serum on his thin wrist. His eyes were closed and there was no trace of a nightmare on his face or the severe abdominal pain he’d been feeling recently, he seemed more at ease. Miss Duong arrived a few seconds after Dave did, her face sweaty and she herself hasty. "Hello dear. Even though I took more than several tests on Hargreeves, I couldn't find out what was happening, I'm not a doctor, after all, so I had to give him a strong pain medicine and a light sleeping pill when his situation got tougher.” Oh. So the "peacefulness" on his face was temporary. “Nevertheless, I’d recomment you to consider talking to those who are on duties and sending him to the city, otherwise his situation might get even more serious. I wish you came here when you got the signs for the first time."

Dave's face looked like as if he was going to throw up at any moment. Klaus leaving to go to the city meant not seeing him for a long time. Dave had been there for five years but how long the war would last was still a mystery. The only thing that could motivate him in some way was this intriguing guy with soft brown curls, who had been in his life for only four months. Dave nodded to her as he felt like he was at a loss in words. She's a nurse, he thought. It’s normal that she doesn’t have enough knowledgeable about diseases. Klaus cannot have a serious situation, he's fine.

As a result of the nearly four hours spent in the infirmary —a few friends of theirs from the military had stopped by to see how they were doing in those times— Klaus slowly woke up. While Dave watched his face carefully, he saw that his lover couldn’t focus his eyes for a few seconds, took deep breaths and quickly glanced around. A small grin replaced the painful expression he had back on his face as he awoke was gone after seeing Dave. "Good morning, Davey."

"Good morning baby. Do you feel any better?" While asking the question he knows the answer to, Dave caressed his lover's hands with his thumb. Klaus' eyes closed, he nodded positively. He then made eye contact with Dave again, he wanted to say something but seemed to be hesitant. As if he was nervous. "Hey," Dave whispered, "what do you want to say?"

“It's something selfish…” Klaus said with a sigh. “I'm uncertaşn. When I told you about me belonging to 2019, you really believed it, right baby?”

"Of course." Said Dave as he kissed the inside of Klaus' palm.

“I mean, you totally have the right to not to believe. But the reason why I have a personality like this could be only because I'm either an alien or come from the future, so it's normal for you to believe it. I assure you I'm not an alien though." He giggled as he was distracted and a smile filled Dave's face. "Anyway. Dave, this war is for us." Dave's face was in confusion. “We are winning this war. All these deaths that take place here are in vain, because not a single thing against America happens. We fight, we lose people just like we lost Fred, but we do not lose the war. ”

"I'm glad." Dave said, his eyebrows still in a confused shape. "So what do we do with this?"

Klaus was upset. He tried to sit up, but a heavy hand touched his shoulder, and Miss Duong gave a smile to Klaus as she passed by him sweatily. After she left, Klaus tried to sit up again, but this time he was told to stop by Dave. He kept lying down in his place and spoke. “The loss of two soldiers will not affect this war for sure, Davey. I don't want to lose you for such unnecessary reasons. I have thought about ending my life so many times until now, and I could’ve died when I was being strangled by a few old smelly men; but right now, when I have found you here, I want to live, Dave.”

Dave's blue eyes were carrying a surprised look. "I have never witnessed you speak so seriously before." He smiled. “But what’s the exact reason why you told me these things?" Klaus tried not to think of the terrible pain in his stomach as he distracted his mind with the presence of Dave. And the unpleasant weakness he still felt because of the sleeping pill. "I came here with the help of the black briefcase I hide under my cot. I had never shown anyone before." Dave grinned as he realized where the subject was going. “If there was such a thing, I'm sure you would have dropped it in these four months, baby. Look, you know what, Miss Duong actually told me that they could send you to the city. It's not like 2019, but I'm sure they have the technology there to find out what’s wrong with you.” He placed a hand on the smaller male’s stomach.

"How can you be sure of that?" Klaus said carelessly. Despite he had been sleeping for about eight hours, he was getting sleepy, probably because they were whispering slowly. The heat of the subject did not seem to affect Dave. The blond man seemed to answer, but Klaus was quicker to talk. “I couldn't risk explaining that. I had already dreamed of staying here with you when the war was over, remember. But I would seriously scream without hesitation if I could right now, these old Vietnamese ladies yelling like that doesn’t help me either.” He hissed, staring at corner of the room for a second. "I see that this is hard for you, and I'm not a reliable person either—"

“Shh, don't say that. It's not that I don't trust you." Dave said quickly. He looked around and left a kiss on the lips of his boyfriend, who was lying uncomfortably on the infirmary bed, since Klaus' disease was not likely to be contagious. It was very short, Dave would have held the kiss longer if they were alone there, but somebody were always walking through the rooms which were separated by only a few curtains. He spoke again as he looked thoughtful. “But what are you saying is not an easy thing. I have a family, and this thing you’re telling me is about to leave them and go fifty years into the future and…”

"I know." Klaus murmured quietly. “I already know that I cannot ask you for this. Don’t worry. I'm probably exaggerating, I guess I wouldn't have been able to bear it if something too serious had happened.”

“Klaus—"

“No no, really Davey.” Klaus laughed ironically. “For God's sake, I suddenly teleported into the middle of your barrack and the hottest man I could ever meet came out to be gay and fell in love with someone like me. How I managed this is really a enigma. We might die in an explosion any moment. I see ghosts. Not a single one of my five siblings with super powers in 2019 are waiting for me. I shouldn't take this that seriously."

"Klaus, no." Dave stressed again and grabbed Klaus's right hand, who looked like he could fall back to sleep at any moment. “When I… think about how my family who hurried me into an endless war…” Dave swallowed and looked at his lover, who was watching him in fearful eyes. “Klaus, I've seen you in my dreams many times during these four months we met. There was a bullet mark on your shoulder, forehead, chest. You stayed in a war you don't belong to, for me. I can't let you down. I… I'll come with you Klaus."

The twenty-nine-year-old man felt so emotional that he cried all night, even though he felt like he was going to faint from sleepiness. When the nurse herself was going to go to sleep, she threatened to give him a medicine again, so Klaus spent his whole night in the cramped infirmary room thinking about what had he could’ve done to deserve his boyfriend, who had returned to the barrack. Because of these issues, he could not devote a minute to contemplating his severe abdominal pain and unknown disease within the six hours of time he had for sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii ! thank you so much for giving this fic a chance ♡
> 
> comments are appreciated !! please correct me about the mistakes i've probably made since i'm not a native english speaker  
> so please  
> please  
> let me know what you think ♡


End file.
